random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Many Adventures of MegaToon1234
is a American animated show produced by MegaToon1234 Pictures (Their CEOs are Donald Sweedy and Douglas Sweedy.), Frederator Studios, and Joe Murray Productions and is based off of the MegaToon1234 popularity. It made its debut on television on June 26, 2001. It was on Nickelodeon, Nicktoons (2002 onwards), The MegaToon1234 & WageGannon6 Channel, Toon Disney (2001-2009), Disney XD (2009 onwards), and Cartoon Network. Plot TBA Characters Main *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234)-The main protagonist of the show. *Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6)-Elijah's best friend. *Computero Botbolt-Elijah's robotic mentor. *Mario (Super Mario)-The plumber in red. *Sonic the Hedgehog-Mario's (sometimes) other friend. *Mega Man-The super fighting robot. (Duh.) *Pac Man-The one dude older than Mario. *Banjo the Bear-The adventuous bear that wears an backpack. *Kazooie the Bird-Banjo's sidekick. *Conker the Squirrel-The squirrel who was once a kid's character but later became an adult character and also Banjo's friend. *Ray Man-The guy with floating arms and legs. *Sackboy-The one that doesn't talk that much. *Gorge (Curiousgorge66)- A human boy who can fix stuff. Secondary *Zitz-The leader of the mighty Battletoads *Rash-The super cool Battletoads. *Pimple-The slightly larger one of the Battletoads. *Shovel Knight-A knight that carries a shovel around. *Professer Finklerin-The wise and smartypants professor, Computero's creator, and Professor E. Gadd's relative. *S.O.U.N.D.W.A.V.E. (Speaking Operational Universal Neon Digital Worker's Advanced Voice Engine)-The mechanical machine made by Professer Finklerin. Minor *Peach-The princess of Mushroom Kingdom. Anti-Heroes *Classic Sonic-Sonic's Classic counterpart, who is like his modern counterpart, except he's grumpy and has a thing for tall women and doesn't care with small women, similar to how Conker does. *Kracker-G. Cide's big, non-villainous sidekick who's more into annoying G. Cide rather than rule the world. Villains *G. Cide-Computero's evil counterpart. *Bowser-The king of the koopas. Mirrored Characters *Mirror Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234)-Like his normal self, but he's an mischievous roughneck. *Mirror Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6)-Like his normal self, but he is an insane MLG fan and is always angry. *Mirror Computero Botbolt-Like his normal self, but he's an bad guy, wears an goatee, and wants to blow up Earth and have it reborn with an industrial theme. *Mirror Mario (Super Mario)-Like his normal self, however, he's timid, clumsy, and clueless. *Mirror Sonic-Like his normal self, except he is slow, fat, and always messes up. *Mirror Pac Man-Like his normal self, but he's buff, never eats as much, and always competes in boxing matches. *Mirror Banjo-Like his normal counterpart, but he's an hippie. *Mirror Conker-Like his normal self, however he's more popular, he's got more games than ever and more. *Mirror Ray Man-Like his normal self, except he lost against Mr. Dark, causing his world to be destroyed. Rayman is awfully depressed and is always talking about his situation at a bar. More coming soon...... Broadcasting :Main article: List of episodes Voice Actors *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234): Corey Bringas (1998-2014), Himself (2014 onwards) *Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6): Connor Bringas (1998-2014), Himself (2014 onwards) *Computero Botbolt: Sean Astin *Mario (Super Mario): Robert Downey Jr. *Sonic the Hedgehog: Jaleel White (1999-2010), Roger Craig Smith (2010 onwards) *Mega Man: James Rankin *Pac Man: Martin T. Sherman *Banjo the Bear: Bill Farmer *Kazooie the Bird: Cree Summer *Conker the Squirrel: Dee Bradley Baker (1998-1999), Chris Seavor (1999 onwards) *Ray Man: Billy West *Sackboy: Dee Bradley Baker (When he sometimes speak) *Gorge (Curiousgorge66): Scott Menville (2000-2014) , Himself (2014 onwards) *Zitz: Ian James Corlett *Rash: Eric Bauza *Pimple: Brad Garrett *Professer Finklerin: Jack Riley *S.O.U.N.D.W.A.V.E.: Pat Cashman *Peach: Eden Sher *Classic Tails: Kate Higgins (2012-2014), Joy Tanner (2014 onwards) *Classic Sonic: N/A (2011 only), Martin Burke (2012 onwards) *Kracker: Patrick Warburton *G. Cide: Samuel Vincent *Classic Eggman: Donald Sweedy (One of the CEOs of MegaToon1234 Pictures) *Metal Sonic: Chris Miller *More coming soon...... Spin-Off Shows *Conker: The Show (2005) Spin-Off Movies *Conker: The Movie (2004) *Conker II (2007) *Conker the Third (2009) *Conker Goes Fourth (2012) *Conker Pleads the Fifth (2014) Tropes on this Work *Accurate Rename-In the Super Mario 64 DS promotion, Elijah notices that Yoshi is the main protagonist, not Mario. So he changes Mario in the Super Mario 64 DS title to Yoshi to make it Super Yoshi 64 DS, much to Mario's dismay. The Super Yoshi 64 DS game makes cameos in later episodes and more. *Adaptational Wimp-Bowser, King Bowser Koopa. He's always an confused, lazy king of the koopas in this show. *A Day in the Limelight-There's one in every season. *(YMMV): Alternate Character Interpretation-Loads. Mario is an smarty-pants who gets crazy if someone touches something, Pac-Man is an hungry food muncher with an family, Classic Sonic is an anti-hero/jerk, and more. *Bizarro Universe-The episode, "Mirror Mirror on the Machine..." has one. *Denser and Wackier-The post-Season 0 series. *Development Gag-Remember when Mario is originally going to use guns in the first Super Mario Bros. game? Guess what? He used guns.....in "Gone Hunting", the Season 3 episode. *Different World, Different Movies-Heck, while the show has original characters and characters from fiction, there are parodies of other stuff like Translators, Street Battler, Mr. T (What?!?!?!?), and more, so much. **Even Michael Bay directed Thomas and the Magic Railroad, replaced Lady with Wilson, had explosions and it was critically panned by critics and audiences and such more. *Four-Temperament Ensemble-The Primary Four: Mario (Choleric), Sonic (Sanguine), Mega Man (Melancholic), and Pac-Man (Phlegmatic). *Heel-Face Turn-There's so much. **Classic Sonic in the namesake episode, Classic Sonic. *Like Present Me, Like Past Me-There are examples of that.: **Mario and Peach's kids are Baby Mario and Baby Peach. **Luigi and Daisy's kids are Baby Luigi and Baby Daisy. **Tails' son is Classic Tails (even though "Modern" Tails is too young to be a parent). *Kid-anova-Elijah Eubank (maybe). *Small Annoying Creature-Sackboy. *Tagline-There's a lot in history. **"Starring any of your favorite characters, including any original character out there!" (Season 1) **"Having the best comedy since 2001!" (2002-2009) **"These guys have the style, the humor, and more. So, here they are!" (2010 onwards) **"1000 times better than Teen Titans Go!" (Sometimes in 2013 onwards) *The Quiet One-Sackboy. *The Three Faces of Adam-Gannon (The Hunter), Elijah (The Lord), and Computero (The Prophet). *The Voice-S.O.U.N.D.W.A.V.E. *Those Two Bad Guys-G. Cide and Kracker. *Two Guys and a Girl-Banjo (The big one), Conker (The short one), and Kazooie (The female one and the only smart one). More coming soon...... Category:TV Shows